(CTK) For The First Time
by XxEscapeThisFatexX
Summary: Average 23-year-old, Avril Faye, experiences some traumatic events which all leads up to when she meets her favorite gamer, CinnamonToastKen (Kenneth Morrison). How will she cope with the problems that arise because of her new friendship? - Warning: Contains strong language. - A/N: I love feedback on what you thought!
1. Chapter 1

Avril clicked her mouse furiously, squinting and glaring at her computer screen in front of her. Her computer had frozen up again for the sixth time that week. She growled softly and flicked her natural, dark brown hair out of her face. She tapped her fingers on the desk her laptop was resting on and occasionally drug her nails down the edge of the desk out of pure irritation.

"Work you stupid piece of shit! I have to get my work done!" she yelled, smacking the side of her laptop, hoping to make it work. The screen glitched quickly, then went back to the same screen it had frozen on. "Fuck it!" she yelled, slamming her laptop shut. She stood up quickly and shoved her laptop into her shoulder bag. She angrily threw the shoulder bag strap over her shoulder, the bag falling to her waist, and stomped out of her room.

Avril's roommate, Mary, looked up from her tablet at her as she stomped to the main room they referred to as the "den." Mary's long, wavy black hair draped over her shoulders loosely and shifted slightly as she peered up at Sarah with bright green eyes through her black rimmed glasses. She raised an eyebrow and looked to the bag on her hip.

"Is your laptop being stupid again?" Mary asked, as if she had already known. Avril grumbled and crossed her arms, nodding swiftly. "Where you heading out to?"

"I'm just going to take my laptop to the repair place then go for a walk. I really need to get rid of some of this stress. My head is killing me, I haven't slept in days, and I haven't been able to keep track of Ken's videos thanks to all this damn work," Avril huffed, rubbing her forehead and wincing slightly as a sharp pain shot through her temples.

Mary chuckled softly to herself and nodded. "Alright, just don't get lost again like last time. Okay?" A slight grin appeared on her face as she giggled up at Avril.

Avril's cheeks burned a red color from anger, but they lightened up a little as she let out a sigh. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I'll be back later. See ya," Avril mumbled, walking towards the door.

"Oh, and if you're gonna go walking, you should probably grab your coat. It _is _the middle of winter and it's cold and snowing out there," Mary laughed softly, going back to scrolling through her tablet.

Avril sighed softly and nodded. She grabbed her coat off of the hook on the wall near the front door. "I'll be back. No parties while I'm gone."

Mary laughed and shook her head. "I don't even have any friends other than you and the cat, Killjoy. Who would I even invite? Oh, that's right, I could invite Mr. Killjoy's little kitty friends and have a tuna party!"

Avril laughed and removed her bag for a moment, sliding on her coat. "If you do, you're responsible for cleaning it up," she grinned.

"I'd be fine with that," Mary looked at her and shrugged, giggling softly.

"You didn't let me finish," she smirked. "You're responsible for cleaning it up with either your toothbrush _or _your tongue."

"Aw, gross!" Mary cringed, clapping a hand over her mouth and glancing towards the bathroom. "No parties here, none whatsoever!"

Avril laughed and sighed happily. "Good. Now, I'll be going now. If you need me, message me," Mary nodded and looked back down at her tablet, tuning out everything around her.

Avril picked up her bag and put back on her shoulder again and headed out the door and into the cold, snowy night. She reached into her bag and pulled out a beanie with CinnamonToastKen's symbol on the front. She slid it on, making sure not to mess up her hair. She plunged her hands into her coat pockets and let out a sigh, her warm breath making a small cloud of foggy air to appear, and then vanish again.

She trudged through the cold as it nipped at her face and exposed skin. She shivered, her teeth chattering together. She breathed out heavily, and then took a deep breath. She had lost all feeling in her hands, her face, and her feet.

"You know, Avril, you really should've thought this out and put on something _other _than flip flops, you idiot," she muttered to herself, gritting her teeth.

After a few more minutes of walking, she finally arrived at the repair store, shivering and her teeth chattering slightly. "H-Hello, it's me again."

A tall, brunette guy walked in from the backroom, then laughed softly as he scanned over her. "Well, hello there, Avril. Laptop problems again?"

Avril took a deep breath and managed to stop shaking and shivering. "As always, John. The stupid thing is frozen and it's won't fix itself," she sighed and pulled the laptop out of her bag, handing it to him.

John took the laptop and carried it over to the counter, opening it to find that the screen has not only frozen, but had apparently glitched again, leaving discolored and messed up patterns all over the screen. His smile faded and he raised an eyebrow.

"I can _try_ to fix it, but I'll warn you now, I more than likely won't be able to fix it. You might as well consider buying a new one because this one is _really_ messed up," he stated, looking at her with a serious expression.

"Well, I'll certainly keep that in mind, Mr. Obvious," Avril replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Anyways, I'll come by and pick it up tomorrow. That is, if you fix it. Just call me when you find out anything. Okay?"

John nodded and picked up the laptop, carrying to the backroom. "Alright. See ya."

Avril raised an eyebrow but shrugged. She headed out the door and back the way she had come to return home. Just as she was regaining the feeling in her features, the cold took the feeling right away again. Her apartment was still a little ways away, so to pass the time, she began to sing quietly to herself.

_"Yours is the first face that I saw_

_I think I was blind before I met you_

_Now I don't know where I am_

_I don't know where I've been_

_But I know where I want to go_

_And so I thought I'd let you know_

_That these things take forever_

_I especially am slow_

_But I realize that I need you_

_And I wondered if I could come home"_

She opened her mouth to continue as she heard footsteps crunching in the snow behind her. She turned to see nothing but a light snowfall falling around her and a few streetlights dotting the path behind her. She cleared her throat softly and turned back towards her apartment and walked faster. She heard the footsteps again and started running, going into a slight state of panic.

After she had run a little ways, someone grabbed her by the hair. She let out a yelp and staggered back, clawing at the hand that was clutching her hair.

"Let go!" she pleaded, almost in tears.

"Shut up and give me all you got," The deep voice stated. "I don't want to take your life, but try anything funny, and I'll be leaving here with that too."

The man's other hand reached around and grabbed the bag off of her shoulder, putting the strap over his shoulder. "Anything else?"

Avril's hands were still struggling at her attacker's, trying to get him to let go of her hair. "No! That's it! Now, please let go!" she sobbed loudly.

The man let go and she fell to the ground onto her knees. "You won't mention this if you know what's good for you," the man stated, his voice a plain, yet serious tone.

Avril sobbed and nodded quickly as he turned around, disappearing into the darkness of an alley nearby. She sat there for what seemed like hours trying to grasp the concept of what had happened. After a while, she put a hand to her head as she began feeling dizzy, the world spinning around her, then fading to black. She fainted, falling back into the snow lying on the sidewalk that surrounded her.


	2. Chapter 2

A tall figure strode along the sidewalk through the falling snow. He hadn't been wearing much, only a slightly fluffy jacket, long pants, and a hat that looked somewhat like a bear. Under the very front of the hat, his blackish brown, slightly curly hair poked out.

As he continued walking along the sidewalk, he almost tripped over something. He let out a soft yelp, trying to regain his balance. After a moment, he stood straight, letting out a sigh of relief.

"What did I even-?" he started to ask, looking down and scanning the snow-covered ground. He blinked and squinted when he spotted a bright red, cloth-like item in the snow.

"Is that…?" He stopped, looking closer. He let out a small scream and fell backwards when he realized what it was. His eyes softened as he looked her over and he stood back up.

"I can't just leave her here," he whispered. He lightly bushed the rest of the snow off of her and picked her up gently. She was shivering and her skin had started going pale.

He frowned with empathy and turned, quickly heading for his apartment. After a few minutes of walking, he glanced down at the female shivering in his arms. He looked down at her, making sure she was still breathing. He let out a sigh of relief as her chest rose and fell in unison with her soft breaths.

As they neared his apartment, they were met outside by his roommate. He was decently tall and he had a slight beard. He wore a black hoodie, glasses, and long pants. The other guy noticed him and quickly walked over to them.

"Where the heck have you be-?" the guy started, then looking down at the girl. "Whoa… What did you do Ken?"

Ken shook his head. "I raped her and decided to bring her home. I didn't do anything, Jacob! She was just out in the snow about to freeze to death. You know me… I couldn't just leave her there," he chuckled. "Now, can you please ask questions later? I'd like to get her inside before she dies."

Jacob snickered and moved aside, letting Ken through to the door. Ken managed to open the door and carry her inside, carrying her upstairs. He walked to his room and gently laid her down on his bed.

Jacob walked in and shook his head. "Dude, she's covered in snow, it'll soak the bed."

"Well, what am I supposed to do then? I can't change her… That'd be a little messed up, don't ya think?" Ken sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm not changing her. It's not my bed, and I didn't find her," Jacob snickered, lightly patting his roommate's shoulder. Ken let out a frustrated sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, I guess I can just this once… I'll just do it very quickly and get it over with." Ken huffed. "Wait, I don't have anything for her to wear."

Jacob looked around his room and grabbed one of his shirts, handing it to him. "Here, she can wear one of your shirts."

Ken took the shirt and looked at the shivering female on his bed. "Alright… Do I have to change her? What if she wakes up and slaps me? She might think I'm a pervert who kidnapped her or something," he questioned.

Jacob rolled his eyes and gave Ken a slap on the back. "If she does, then, good luck," he smirked, chuckling as he exited the room.

Ken looked back at her and took a deep breath. "Please don't wake up and slap me," he mumbled.

He walked over to her and gently lifted her up, removing her damp, snow covered jacket and her shirt beneath. A light blush covered his face as he quickly slid his shirt on her, then laying her back down and removing her snow covered pants.

After he had finished he let out a heavy breath of relief. He cleared his throat quietly and covered her up with the blankets on his bed. She moved slightly, her breaths now fuller and softer than before. The color was starting to return to her face after a minute.

"Done," Ken sighed, looking down at the now soaked clothes from the snow that had melted. "Hmm," he thought. "I might as well put these in the dryer."

He picked up the wet clothes and carried them to the dryer, lightly tossing them in. Before he closed the dryer door, something caught his eye. The beanie she had on her head was snow-covered before. But now, the snow had melted and something very familiar was printed on the front. Ken's little avatar, the piece of toast with headphones and a little microphone, was smiling back at him from the girl's accessory.

A small smile appeared on his face. "So, she's a fan," a voice said behind him. Ken turned to see Jacob smirking at him.

"Either that or she really likes gaming toast." Ken laughed softly. Jacob chuckled and shut the dryer door, turning it on. The dryer softly kicked on as Ken followed his roommate into the main room of the apartment.

"I wonder why she was just passed out in the middle of the street in the middle of the night like this," Jacob thought aloud.

Ken plopped down on the couch and let out a long sigh, rubbing the back of his head. "I have no idea, but whatever it was, probably wasn't good."

Jacob shook his head. "Yeah, you can say that much."

Ken yawned and stretched, pulling the bear hat off his head, revealing his messed up hair. He ran his fingers through it, trying to fix it, but giving up after the failed attempt.

Jacob then got a slight grin. "So, did you enjoy changing her? It took you a while. Did you stop to look along the way?"

Ken's cheeks turned a light pink as he threw a nearby soda can at his friend's head. "No, I did not!"

Jacob laughed and ducked, avoiding the can. "Then why are you getting so hasty over it?"

"I... I don't know, but you know I wouldn't do that! I don't even know her and that would be wrong. I know better than to do something like that," Ken crossed his arms and sighed, slumping back on the couch.

Jacob let out a soft chuckle. "Nah, man, you know I'm just messin' with ya. I know you probably wouldn't do that."

Ken reached over, grabbing the remote to the TV and turning it on. The channel was already on the guide channel that listed all the ongoing and coming up shows. Ken sat wordlessly and read over all the shows, searching for one that he wanted to watch.

"There's nothing good on, I already checked. Why don't you come over here and help me with this for a little while. I'm lost and I'm not sure what to do." Jacob motioned towards his laptop screen.

He had the game _Mermaid Swamp_ pulled up on his screen. Ken nodded and stood up, turning the TV off and walking over to him.

"Oh yeah, I've already played this. It's actually kinda simple, but I didn't really notice." Ken began, pointing things out. Jacob nodded and did as Ken said, clicking the certain objects. After a few minutes, they were laughing and chatting, pointing out things in the pixelated game.


	3. Chapter 3

Avril's eyes fluttered open and she glanced around groggily. Her legs ached and her thoughts were scattered throughout her head. She couldn't quite remember anything. She raised her tired arms and stretched quietly, then rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She let out a soft yawn, and then struggled to sit up.

She looked around, her eyes widening slightly. "W-Where am I?" Her mind began to race. The only thing she vaguely remembered was going out to take her laptop to get repaired, getting mugged, and that was it. Her memory went blank.

She breathing sped up, panic flooding her brain. She quickly threw the covers off of her, and immediately noticed she wasn't in her clothes from earlier. She tried to stand up, but only collapsed onto the floor. Her legs burned for a moment, the pain slowly easing off as she sat still on the cold, hardwood floor.

"Wha...?" she mumbled, her mind had seemed to suddenly switch from panic to confusion. She looked around, scanning over her surroundings. She was in a fairly large room with electronics spread across the various desks on the opposite side of the room. A TV was hanging up on the wall opposite of the bed and a few decorative objects spread throughout the room. It seemed so empty.

After a minute of looking around, she climbed to her feet, almost falling down again. Once she regained her balance, she swallowed hard and took a deep breath, trying to speak.

"Hello?" Avril managed to choke out after a minute or two. There was no answer.

She blinked and stared into the light flooding into the room through the doorway across the room. She made her way to the door and slowly poked her head into the hallway; nothing. She bit her lip and gripped the doorframe softly.

"I'm not so sure about this," she thought to herself. "Maybe I should just stay put and call the police for help."

She wobbled back over to the bed and searched for her phone. "Where is it, where is it?!" she mumbled, frantically searching the entire bed for it. She got on her hands and knees and searched under the bed, hoping it had fallen and she hadn't had lost it. She let out a heavy, angry sigh and stood up. "Well, I guess I _have _to go now."

She made her way back over to the doorway and took a deep breath. "You can do this, Avril," she thought. She poked her head back out once more, and then stepped out into the well-lit hallway. She stumbled down the hallway, her hand on the wall to help her keep her balance.

At the end of the hall, she came to a wide doorway leading into decently large room covered in various lighting sets, microphones, headsets, and a big green-screen behind the desk the computers were placed on.

She slowly walked over and started looking over everything, careful not to touch anything. She then caught something out of the corner of her eye; a bear hat sitting neatly on the chair beside the desk.

"Hmm?" she muttered, walking over and looking at it. "This looks _really_ familiar."

She lightly ran a finger over the soft plush hat then looked around again. She looked back down at herself and the clothes she was wearing. It was a large, red men's t-shirt. It was pretty baggy and came to about half-way down her thighs. She lightly tugged on the bottom trim of the shirt, then someone clearing their throat startled her. She jumped and let out a squeak, almost falling backwards.

"I see you're awake," someone chuckled. Avril quickly spun to see a tall, slightly bearded man standing in the doorway.

Her jaw dropped and her heart raced.

"K-Ken? Kenneth Morrison?" she stuttered. He only chuckled and nodded.

"Yep, that's me. So, you _do_ know me," he laughed, walking closer to her. As he got closer, Avril couldn't help but stumble backwards.

As she took another step back, a loose cord managed to wrap itself around her foot, and she yelped and flailed her arms as she fell. On her way to the ground, she accidentally knocked over a lamp. When she hit the ground, all she heard was a loud crash. The noise was a mixture of her hitting the ground, and the lamp crashing onto the floor, and shattering into several large pieces.

Avril sat up and rubbed the back of her head, her face was a dark shade of red from her embarrassment. Suddenly, the lamp crashing to the floor came back to her memory. She gulped and glanced over at the broken lamp, then up at Ken. Her face grew redder with every second that passed.

"Oh God… What have I done…?" she thought guiltily. She looked down at the ground, and then attempted to get up. Just as she was almost fully standing, her legs gave out from underneath her. She let out a soft yelp and clenched her eyes shut, simply waiting for her body to hit the ground. In that split second, her thoughts were directed back to how Ken hadn't said a word since she had fell. Would he be mad at her and tell her to leave?

Suddenly, her mind snapped back to reality. Just then, she realized she hadn't hit the floor.

"Huh?" She mumbled, opening her eyes slightly. To her surprise, Ken had caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up at him, the red growing brighter on her cheeks.

Avril stood quickly, stepping back away from him. She glanced back up at his face, expecting to see a scowl or a frown of some sort. But the only expression on his face was a calm, soothing one. He wore a soft, reassuring smile on his face. She took a silent deep breath and managed to speak up.

"I… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… I didn't see…" She started, her voice cracking slightly. He only chuckled and he stepped closer, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Hey, it was an accident. No harm done!" he grinned, looking down at her with a happy expression. Avril stood there for a moment, slightly shocked by his response.

"N-No… It's not okay, Ken. I broke something already and I haven't even been awake for an hour," she added. "I'm really sorry."

Ken laughed whole-heartedly, and shook his head. "Really, it's okay." Avril stayed quiet for a moment, then started walking towards the broken lamp pieces.

"What are you doing?" Ken asked, watching her. Avril turned her head towards him and sighed.

"I'm going to clean this up." she replied, still walking.

"What? Why are you gonna…Hey! Watch where you're…" he was interrupted by Avril letting out a soft scream as she hopped back over to a nearby desk on one foot, holding the other. She let out a soft grunt as she landed on the floor. "Going." He finished.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Dammit, dammit, dammit." Avril cursed repeatedly. Ken only smirked and walked over to her, holding out a hand.

"C'mon. Let's go and get the glass out of your foot and you can get dressed, Mrs. Clumsy One," Ken laughed. Her face grew darker and she slightly puffed out her cheeks.

"It's not my fault I'm clumsy, asshole!" She exclaimed, glaring up at him. Ken couldn't help but let out a soft giggle.

Avril tried her best to keep her frown, but it turned into a slight smirk as she let out a soft chuckle. Ken had a deeper voice, so hearing him giggle was definitely interesting.

"Here, let me help you up and I can get the glass out of your foot," he smiled, still holding his hand out to her. She let out a soft sigh, and gently took his hand.

He gently pulled her up, putting one arm around her waist and using the other to pull her arm up over her neck and gently holding her wrist. Avril couldn't help but smile as she tried to hide her face with her hair.

Ken had a slight smile spread across his face and different thoughts bounced around in his head. He was snapped back to reality when Avril snapped in front of his face.

"Huh?" he blurted, looking around, then down at her.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but do you think you could stop daydreaming long enough to help get the glass out of my foot?" Avril uttered, still hopping on one foot.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry," he chuckled, leading her into the bathroom. She sat down on the edge of the counter and stared down at the small drops of blood slowly pooling below her foot.

Ken bent down and grabbed a few things from the drawers and the cabinet below the sink. When he stood up, he was face-to-face with the girl.

"Eh, sorry," he stated, backing up slightly. Avril blinked then looked back down at her foot.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you please get the glass out of my foot now? It's starting to hurt even worse," Avril whimpered, looking back up at him. Ken chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, this might hurt a little," he stated, taking a pair of tweezers and starting to pull small bits of glass from her foot. Avril yelped and bit her tongue to stop her from making any other loud noises.

As Ken continued pulling glass pieces from her foot, his roommate, Jacob, stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Already making him bow to your power, Princess?" he snickered to Avril. She looked over at him and frowned.

"Hey now," she stated in response. Ken looked up at him for a moment, then continued with pulling the glass from her foot.

"Hey, Jacob. She accidentally broke a lamp, and then she accidentally stepped in the broken pieces and got some stuck in her foot," Ken snickered in return. "She's pretty clumsy!" Avril's face turned red from embarrassment and slight anger.

"Would you stop saying that already?! I know I'm clumsy! You don't have to point it out!" she fumed. Ken plucked out the last piece of glass from her foot, and then rubbed some peroxide over it to clean it. After he wiped away the remaining peroxide, he bandaged up her foot and stood up, his face only a few inches away from hers.

"C'mon, take a joke," he laughed. Avril's face grew a darker shade of red. She grumbled as she shoved Ken backwards and slid off the sink counter and hobbled back down the hallway to the room she had woken up in.

"Aww, come on chick!" Jacob called, both of them walking after her.

"You guys are jerks," she huffed, crossing her arms. Ken only smiled and walked into the room beside his, grabbed her clothes from the dryer, and walked back over to her.

"Here. I'm such a jerk that I washed and dried your clothes," he smiled, handing her the clothes. She gently took the clothes and looked up at him.

"O-Oh… Thank you…" she replied, feeling slightly guilty for calling him a jerk. Then, something hit her.

"Wait… How did I even get here? And I could have sworn I was wearing these before I passed out…" she questioned, raising an eyebrow and glancing back and forth between the two.

Ken and Jacob exchanged glances, then turned their gazes back to the girl.

"Looks like you've got a lot of explaining to do, Ken!" Jacob grinned, quickly leaving the room.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for the help, you jerk!" Ken yelled after him. He then turned back to Avril and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I suppose I should start explaining…"


	4. Chapter 4

Ken motioned for her to follow him as he led her to the kitchen area.

"Well? Are you going to explain?" Avril asked, almost impatiently. She was dying to know how she ended up in her favorite gamer's home. She quietly sat down in one of the chairs around his dining table and crossed her legs, being careful not to hurt her foot.

Ken let out a soft sigh and walked over to the refrigerator, opening the door and searching through its contents. Avril crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"First, would you like something to eat or drink?" Ken turned to her and smiled, motioning towards the open fridge. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, her stomach made a low, grumbling noise. She quickly clapped her hands over her stomach and looked up at him. She couldn't help but crack a slight smile.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed, turning back to the fridge. "What are you in the mood for?"

Avril blinked and slumped back in the chair, "You're trying to avoid the question, aren't you?"

"No, not really. I mean, how you got here wasn't anything bad, I think…" Ken replied, still searching through the refrigerator. Avril sat up again and rested her arms on the table.

"Then why are you putting it off and trying to do other things rather than answering my question?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing in slight annoyance.

"Well, I'm not necessarily putting it off. I'm just asking you what you want to eat. I don't want you to go hungry," he replied, nonchalantly. She crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Tell me what happened first, then I'll eat." She snapped. Ken looked over at her and frowned.

"Fine," he muttered, walking over and sitting in the chair across from her. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know how I got here and why I'm wearing these clothes instead of _my_ clothes," she stated plainly, looking him dead in the eyes. Ken let out a long, heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to hurt me," Ken snickered, crossing his arms. Avril glared over at him and huffed.

"Fine. I promise," she sighed. "Maybe."

"What was that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" Avril grinned. "Go on with the story."

Ken sat up straight and rested his arms on the table. Avril looked over him. His hair was still slightly messy, like almost always. His beard wasn't too long, just a little longer than stubble. He was perfect. She had thought so ever since she first started watching his videos.

As she stared over him and thoughts raced through her head, Ken raised an eyebrow and snapped a few inches from her face to snap her out of it.

"Hello?" he chuckled. Avril blinked and her mind focused back on reality.

"Huh?" she muttered.

"You zoned out… Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine. I, uh, I zone out a lot. The story, go on with that," she blurted, trying not to blush. Ken only smiled a little and nodded.

"Alright, well," he took a second and cleared his throat. "There I was! Walking down the snow-covered sidewalk, just minding my own business," he blurted in a strange accent with a goofy smirk on his face.

Avril couldn't help but laugh, "Stop that!"

"Aww, but it's no fun if I can't tell the story my way…" Ken sighed, putting on a fake pouting expression. Avril smiled a little and sighed softly.

"_He's adorable… If only I could get with him instead of… Oh God… Adam… What's he gonna think when he finds out I'm missing?! And… When I get back, if he finds out where I was and who I was with, he'd…_" She thought to herself, suddenly freezing in place.

Ken blinked and looked at her with an extremely worried expression, "Hey… Chick, are you positive you're okay?" He leaned over slightly and tapped her on the shoulder. Avril let out a soft yelp and flinched away from him, her eyes quickly looking into his. Her face was nearly drained of all color, and her eyes showed hints of fear.

His eyes widened slightly as he watched her flinch away from his touch.

"D-Did I hurt you or something?" he asked, barely managing to choke out the words. She was shivering slightly as she lowered her gaze.

"I-I'm sorry… You didn't do it, I just… Could you continue with the story… please?" she forced out, her voice coming out quieter than usual. Ken remained quiet for a moment, then nodded.

"Well… Like I said, I was walking down the sidewalk and I found you, passed out, in the snow…" he started, talking in his normal voice. "I couldn't just leave you there. So, I picked you up and carried you here."

Avril listened quietly, avoiding making eye contact with him. She nodded once to let him know she was listening, and he continued.

"When I got you here, you were covered in snow and you were shivering… So," he stopped. Avril looked up at him and slightly tilted her head to the side.

"So…?" she questioned. Ken let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So, I changed you out of your old clothes and into a shirt of mine. The one you're wearing. I promise I didn't stare or anything!" Ken stated, a light blush rising over his cheeks.

Avril sat quietly for a moment, a dark blush covering her cheeks. Ken looked down and cleared his throat.

"Oh, I… I never asked your name…" Ken blurted, trying to end the silence between them. Avril took a silent, deep breath and forced her words to come out.

"I'm… My name is Avril… Avril Faye." she muttered. A slight smile appeared on Ken's face.

"That's very pretty. I'm Kenneth Charles Morrison," he chuckled. Avril blushed again and pushed the hair out of her face.

"T-Thank you. And I already knew who you are," she laughed softly. The smile on his face grew wider.

Ken watched as her gaze lowered to the table and she fiddled with a part of his shirt. His eyes softened and he let out a soft sigh.

"_She's beautiful. Everything about her so far is amazing,"_ he thought to himself. Suddenly he stopped and looked down. _"Ken, you can't do this. She's just a fan. And you JUST started talking to her. Don't go developing a petty crush on some girl you just met… It'll end poorly, and you know it."_

Avril waved a hand in front of his face, "Ken?" He jerked up suddenly and looked around.

"Huh?" He directed his gaze back to the girl sitting across from him. "Oh, sorry… I was just… Lost in thought." He diverted his gaze to the wall behind her, not wanting to make direct eye contact.

Avril looked at him in confusion. _"Did I do something wrong…? He's not even looking at me…"_ she thought, lowering her gaze again. _"Who am I kidding…? Don't fall head over heels for him… He's a famous YouTuber. There are hundreds, if not thousands, of other girls he could have. He can do better than you,"_ she thought, sighing softly.

Avril stood up quickly and grabbed her clothes from the table, "I'm gonna go change back into my clothes…"

Ken glanced up at her and spoke up, "Bathroom is down the hall, second door to the left." Avril nodded and made her way to the bathroom.

Jacob stepped into the kitchen and crossed his arms, "Ken, what did you do and or say to her? She looked upset when she passed me in the hall."

Ken blinked and shrugged, "I don't know… I don't think I did anything…?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow and walked over to the table, sitting down across from him.

"What's the problem with you?" he asked.

"I… I think I'm starting to like a fan." Ken replied. Jacob's eyes widened slightly and he seemed to be at a loss for words.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Avril sat on the edge of the bathtub and covered her face with her hands. She began talking quietly to herself.

"Avril, you idiot. You have a _fiancé._ You can't develop feelings for someone else. Especially someone you just met," she muttered. Countless thoughts raced through her head as she sat silently for who knows how long.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Avril looked up at the door, half-hoping it would be Ken.

"Chick, you okay in there?" Jacob's voice called from outside in the hallway. Avril sighed softly, and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded to him. _"Stop getting your hopes up,"_ she thought to herself.

"Oh, okay," Jacob replied, walking back to the kitchen where Ken sat silently at the table.

Avril quickly slid Ken's shirt off her body and put on her own clothes. She combed through her hair with her fingers, smoothing it out to where she looked presentable. She grabbed Ken's shirt and walked out of the bathroom and back to the kitchen.

"Here," she mumbled, handing him his shirt. "Thanks for helping me. I really need to get going."

Ken took his shirt and sat it on the table. "At least let me drive you home, I don't want you walking."

"Why?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"For one, it's freezing out there. For two, I don't want you get mugged again or anything like that," he stated plainly. Avril sighed and crossed her arms.

"You're gonna argue with me until I say yes, aren't you?" she huffed.

Ken nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"Fine. Just this once…" she replied, her voice sounding almost hostile. Ken waited until she turned around and frowned slightly. He grabbed his car keys and headed for the door, Avril following behind him.

_"I think I upset her… What did I do? Well, whatever I did, I think we could still be friends…"_ he thought, climbing into the driver's seat. Avril, of course, sat in the passenger seat.

Ken put the keys in the ignition, but Avril stopped him before he actually turned the car on.

"Uh, Ken?" Avril started, looking down, fiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah?" he looked over at her.

"Can I… Get a picture…?" she asked shyly. Ken grinned happily.

"Of course," he replied. Avril looked up at him with a slight smile and got out her phone. She scooted closer to him and clicked the button, snapping the picture. She looked down at her phone screen and smiled. She started to scoot away, but he stopped her.

"We're not done yet," he smiled. Avril blinked and looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He chuckled and pulled out his phone.

"I need a picture," he replied, a goofy grin on his face. She couldn't help but blush and smile.

She scooted back over and smiled for the picture. Just before he took the picture, she looked over and realized he had wrapped his arm around her. Her face grew a darker shade of pink and she looked up at Ken, who had a shy smile.

"Smile," he laughed softly. Avril giggled softly and looked back up at his phone with a big smile. Ken snapped the picture then looked at it on his phone screen. Avril glanced over at the picture, and couldn't help but stare. Ken stared down at the picture, his smile fading slightly.

He knew there was something special about her. Something he couldn't quite figure out. He had always said he would never fall in love with a fan, especially not one he hadn't known long. But, something about Avril was hypnotizing. He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually falling for her.

Avril looked up at him, admiring every detail on his face. Finally, Ken cleared his throat and looked over at her, forcing a smile. Avril quickly diverted her gaze and forced a smile.

"The pictures turned out nice," Ken chuckled, turning the car on and pulling out of the drive-way.

"Yeah, they did," Avril agreed, looking down at the picture on her phone.

"So, um… After today, I sorta got to know you, and you seem pretty cool," Ken started, glancing over at her. "I was thinking, maybe… Maybe we could get to know each other more?"

Avril looked over at him and smiled, "That sounds lovely." Ken smiled and nodded.

"If you ever wanna hang out, here's my number," he chuckled, handing her his phone and pointing to his number.

She nodded and quickly added his number into her contacts on her phone.

"I can add my number to your phone if you want," she smiled shyly. Ken smiled and nodded, trying not to look eager. Avril nodded and added her number into his phone.

"Where do you live?" Ken asked, suddenly remembering he hadn't asked before.

"Actually, it's not too far from here," she stated. "Take a left up ahead, and then when you reach the stop sign, turn right. My apartment is on the left. _Lexington Pointe Apartments_."

"Oh, I know where that is, those apartments are nice," he chuckled.

While Ken drove, they chatted back and forth, exchanging information about themselves, such as where they were born and their favorite pastimes. Once they arrived at her apartment, Avril's eyes widened slightly. Her fiancé's car was sitting in the parking lot next to her apartment.

Ken pulled the car into the lot and put in park.

"Something wrong?" he asked, noticing her expression. Avril shook her head quickly and got out of the car. Before she shut the door, she looked back at him.

"Text me later… I have to go…" she whispered, closing the car door and running inside.

Ken watched her run inside and blinked in slight confusion. After a second, he shrugged it off and pulled out of the parking lot, and drove home.

Avril ran inside and practically slammed the door behind her. She stood with her forehead against the door and let out a sigh. After a moment, she turned around and ran into her fiancé.

"O-Oh, A-Adam, hi, s-sweetie… Where's Mary…?" she stuttered, looking up at the tall, muscular man. He had a cigarette hanging out of one corner of his mouth and his expression was one of anger.

"She went out. Who the hell was that?" he fumed, glaring down at her.

"J-Just a friend, dear," she stammered, cowering away from him.

"I swear to fucking God if you're cheating on me, I'm gonna kill you AND that son of a bitch!" he thundered, raising a large hand to smack her.

"Please! I'm not cheating on you! I swear!" she sobbed, the tears streaming down her face. He only grunted and slapped her, knocking her to the floor.

"If I find out differently, you know what'll happen," he hissed, taking a puff of his cigarette. She sobbed loudly and nodded.

He let out a snort and flicked his cigarette butt at her. She let out a soft whimper and cowered in the corner.

After a second, Adam stomped off to their room and slammed the door. Avril pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees, sobbing quietly. Finally, she managed to doze off.


End file.
